


The Effect is Shattering

by ladygrange



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, and eat to heart's content, i'd whirl together a batter in the food processor and bake gently at 350, much like a certain bearded face, then smother in toffee sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Effect is Shattering

Dates smear stickiness across their fingers - mouths, too. Jimmy is careful with his beard. Careful feeding her the chewy, pitted fruit; his thumb grazes her tongue, her teeth. He’s propped on his side, she rests on her back. The taxi driver told them dates derive from the Greek word for fingers, due to their uncanny resemblance. She quickly sucks the tip of Jimmy’s index finger and earns a pleasured sound. 

She recalls the date palm, great big bunches of fruit drooping from its limbs, swathed in mosquito net to keep away pests. Jimmy feeds her another – caramel sweet, stuck in her molars. Two fingers now. She sucks briefly. Is grateful they shucked their clothes hours before.

She’s so wet even her thighs feel sticky. Because he’d lapped at her sex, she thinks distantly, for what felt like an hour. Time made gooey from orgasm. From hash. Her clit is still swollen and slick from his saliva. Another date. Jimmy watches her with absolute attentiveness. Dips between her legs now and again to fondle her clit, feel her clutch and shiver inside. Build her to another rise. 

The linen beneath them both cushions and keeps her from overheating. It is a deep, abiding green, must’ve invented the color in all its vibrant possibility. She looks down her naked torso to see his hand, graceful and deft, prod between her sex. A moan drips from her mouth. Two fingers now. A third. She whimpers and her head rolls on the pillow. 

“Emmaline.”

His voice takes root in her chest, in her pulse which hammers out along every nerve. Jimmy leans down to suckle at her nipple. The one then the other, tongue sliding against the stiff peak. Beard rasps the tender slopes; and his fingers delve in and out. She babbles something about coming. Comes. 

Jimmy sidles her legs over his shoulders. His back laid long and pale. Hair very dark mixes with the linen, beard crushed to her pubic hair. Wet from her arousal. He makes a study of her clitoris and its remarkable sensitivity. Makes her come again in short order. She would twist away but she’s heavy limbed. Her mouth sweetly heavy. Jimmy above her now and inside - the head of his cock kisses her cervix. She thinks she might cry. 

Jimmy made sure she hadn’t taken too much. Had taken very little himself - almost none. He clears her face of hair and presses a kiss to her trembling bottom lip. 

“Emmaline." 

She opens her mouth for him, for his kiss. Her thighs are limp and spread far apart, toes curling. Given over entirely to her pleasure. Jimmy takes her fevered cheeks while her eyes flutter and roll. While she milks his cock in steady pulses. Jimmy rubs his nose against hers. 

“Look at me, Emmaline.”

With effort, she does. Jimmy smiles, eyes lilting and soft, and lingering over her slack expression. Blissful and thoroughly open. 

“I’m going to make you come again, alright?”

Her cheeks smudge in his hands; tears leak from the corners of her eyes. Jimmy kisses them away.

“Jimmy…” she says thickly. 

His cock is stiff and gleaming when he takes it from her. She begins shaking her head, bereft. 

“I’m right here, darling.”

He is. Jimmy takes her in his arms, side by side, one arm curls around her shoulders to press her close. Her upper leg curls around his hips in turn. Both of them swathed together. Like the dates. Like she’s breathing a bit too fast. And then that stiff intrusion. Her whimper.

“I’ve got you, my sweet girl.”

“Got me…” Her voice sounds breathless and distant to her own ears. 

“Yes.” Jimmy nuzzles her face. “Breathe, Emmaline.”

Elastic pleasure expands in and out, it won’t end. Ecstatic. She tries to hide against his beard, to breathe like he’s telling her. She knows that voice. Can feel the vibration in her larynx. She sucks in oxygen, intimate muscles clamp in response. And she mewls his name again and again. Lost. 

So full. She can’t remember ever being so full. Jimmy holds her as she tenses and pants. 

“Emmaline.”

She nuzzles closer, poured over with relaxation, and cants her head to see his rosy cheeks. Lips parted. Eyes heavy. Such a face, the one she knows. 

Jimmy rubs his fingers against her scalp and she shivers. A slip of his ear shows and she traces the whorl with slow appreciation. Then the dark dip of his beard across his cheek. 

“Let me,” she murmurs. “Please.”

Jimmy nods. He’s hard, hasn’t come since they laid down – since he’d taken her quickly in the bath. And he’s slippery hot. From her orgasms and the drool that falls from her lips. Testicles drawn tight to the base of his cock. She tests their weight with her tongue and laps quickly so that Jimmy clutches the bedding. Her name again, gruff from his lips. She leaves off.

Jimmy looks down at her as if he could not love her more; she knows he can. He does. She knows if she keeps her fist tight around his throbbing cock and suckles gently at the tip, he’ll come. He’ll tilt his hips up in short twitches. He’ll gasp. He does.

She pulls her mouth away at the last second. Thin little ropes of semen spurt from the tip. His lips shine brilliant red and parted in the midst of his beard. Fist firm, pumping, she watches his belly tumble with breaths. Skin that glistens creamy with his seed and a wet shine of sweat. Skin made for kissing. She does. 

She licks him clean and savors his sounds, his hands in her hair. His taste. Pink nipples. The cove of his neck in which she shelters.

“Emmaline.”

She bites him gently in response. She does not have to raise her head to see his grin.

“You’re alright?”

She hums. “What are they called again?”

“Medjool, it means to not know.”

She nods. Remembers the driver had told them date palms don’t produce tree rings. She rests her fingers in his beard, his cheek very warm. Smile lifting her fingers up. 

“We’ll get more?” she asks. Jimmy’s gaze follows her. “For the trip back.”

Crinkles this time. A kiss. “Of course.”


End file.
